Naruto: El retorno de Kaito
by Aioria Titan del Sol Dorado
Summary: Han pasado mil años desde que Kaito Gakas y Hagoromo Otsutsuki derrotaron al Jubi, sellaron a Kaguya y crearon a los bijuu. Ahora una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre los ninjas: Zork, el peor enemigo de Kaito, se esta liberando. Una antigua profecia se esta cumpliendo y para cumplirla, Kaito renacera como Naruto Uzumaki, y se enfrentara a miles de enemigos para cumplir su objetivo.
1. Chapter 1

**Ubicación: El limbo**

Han pasado casi mil años desde la batalla contra Kaguya y el Jubi. Han pasado varias cosas desde mi muerte:

1º La creación de los nueve bijuu y la muerte de Hagoromo.

2º El enfrentamiento entre Indra y Ashura y el comienzo de la guerra entre los clanes Uchiha y Senju

3º La perversion del ninshu por los humanos en un arma, en el ninjutsu

Y lo que mas me ha cabreado: que la última reencarnación de Indra, Madara Uchiha, consiguiera una parte del chakra de Ashura, y en el momento del fin de la transmigracion, el despertar del Rinnegan.

Tengo que hacer algo, porque como no lo haga tanto Kaguya como el Jubi se liberaran.

**Salto de tiempo: 10 años, 10 de octubre, dia del ataque del kyubi**

He tomado una decisión: renacere como la reencarnacion de Ashura, que creo que esta vez será un Uzumaki. Hoy es cuando mi renacimiento tendra lugar. Mi madre es la jinchuriki de Kurama, asi que habré de ser muy rápido.

**2 horas mas tarde**

Vale. Lo he conseguido, estoy de vuelta, pero ha habido complicaciones: 1º la fusion no ha sido completa, ¿por qué?. Porque Minato Namikaze ha sellado a Kurama dentro de mí con un sello muy poderoso: el shiki fuiin, por lo que solo me he fusionado a la mitad con mi reencarnación. No se cuanto tardare en acabar con el proceso de fusión. Pero seguro que tardaré por lo menos 10 años. Espero que sea pronto. Con Zork liberandose del sello, Kaguya y el Jubi volviendo poco a poco, necesitaré ponerme a trabajar lo más rápido posible para encontrar el orbe con el Sharinnegan. En fin, ya veremos como se desarrollan los hechos


	2. Chapter 2

**13 años después del ataque del kyubi**

**Localizacion: Pais de las olas, puente en construcción**

**Punto de vista de Naruto**

-Sasuke¡-dije atonito. No me lo podía creer. Sasuke se ha sacrificado por mi para salvarme la vida del ataque del falso cazador ninja.

-(cough cough)...Nar..uto(cough)- me dijo sasuke muriendose.

-Que quieres teme-le dije

-El hombre al que tengo que matar...Itachi Uchiha, mi hermano, buscale y acaba con el por mi-dijo sasuke antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-SASUKE¡ **GRAHHHH¡**-dije furioso antes de que la ira me cegara.

**Dentro del sello**

**Punto de vista de Kaito**

-Que demonios pasa¡ Kurama despierta zorro perezoso¡- grite alto para atraer la atencion de Kurama.

-**_¿Que demonios pasa? Estaba_**** durmiendo-**dijo Kurama desperezandose.

-Ya era hora. El sello se ha debilitado. La vida de Naruto esta desapareciendo.!Hemos de completar la fusion ahora mismo¡ Trae a Naruto a su mente ya, o estamos bien muertos.- dije para que Kurama moviera su trasero.

-Vale, vale, ahora lo hago- dijo Kurama concentrandose.

Pasados 5 minutos Naruto aparecio con una cara de no saber donde estaba.

- Hola Naruto, mi nombre es Kaito Gakas, y ese zorro con nueve colas detras mio es Kurama. Estamos dentro de tu mente, en el sello concretamente- le dije

-¿Que hago aqui?- pregunto Naruto

-Ahora no tenemos tiempo de explicar la situacion, pero sere breve: estas muriendo y la unica forma de que sobrevivas es que te fusiones conmigo. Ahora tranquilo, seguiras siendo tu, pero seras al mismo tiempo yo. Oh, y antes de que se me olvide, tendras los mismos poderes que yo-finalize.

-¿Pues a que esperamos? Vamos alla- exclamo Naruto sonriendo.

-Ok. _**Raseiou**_ -exlame.

-Que?... Uahg!-grito Naruto de dolor.

-Tranquilo Naruto, la fusion terminara pronto, no doleria tanto si el Yondaime Hokage hubiera efectuado unos cinco minutos mas tarde, pero que se le va a hacer-dije- Eh? Ah, parece que ya se ha acabado el proceso, ahora a patear traseros.

-Pues al trabajo- dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

**Batalla en el puente, Punto de vista de Naruto/Kaito**

-AL FIN DE VUELTA! Es hora de que todos sepan que estoy de regreso- dije emocionado.

-¿Quien eres?- dijo Haku

-Me conoces perfectamente, Yuki-hime-dije divertido.

-N-Naru-kun?- dijo Haku( N/A: Haku es una chica y me voy a saltar la batalla y la muerte de gato, hasta que vuelven a Konoha)

-Si, aunque mi nombre verdadero es Kaito- dije- Voy a despertar a mi hermano.

Me acerque a Sasuke y le grite en la oreja:

-DESPIERTA KADAJ!- Le grite.

-Que demon..? K-ka-kaito?-dijo mi hermano tembloroso.

- El mismo- dije con una sonrisa.


End file.
